


The Love They Found In Each Other

by WaterDragan1234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Matthew, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Tower, Batman sorta, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Pietro, Beta Tony Stark, Beta Wanda, Beta/Beta, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depressed Peter Parker, Dream Sex, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Karen still works Nelson and Murdock, Karen works at Bugle, M/M, Omega Karen Page, Omega Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Matt, Reporter Karen Page, She also know about Peter, The feels, omega pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDragan1234/pseuds/WaterDragan1234
Summary: Peter and Bucky Move into the Tower. They both are depressed, and feel alone. That all i'm gonna say.





	1. Moving Day

Peter was freezing in this weather. It was like 2 degrees to Peter, he was still bundled and layered in warm cloths. He was wearing a big blue winter coat, and two pairs of blue jeans. The red hat he had on was not doing anything to fight against this weather. He thought about moving into the tower a while ago, like 2 years ago, but never did. Now though….. He has to, aunt may died in an attack from Doctor Octopus. He murdered her, while she was at home. He put his arms through her, then wrote in her blood. He shivered at the memory. He never felt so alone, Tony tried but it didn’t help. The following week Doctor Octopus went missing. Or people were lead to believe that, but Peter lost control that day. He fought Doctor Octopus with tears rolling down his cheeks, adding to the rain already falling. That day was supposed to make Peter better, but it only served to add to his depression. He left the scene, swinging his way around the city. It cleared his mind enough to process what he did. He called S.H.I.E.L.D. to help clean up his mess. He then swung to the tower, he stayed and helped Tony, which made him feel better. They talked for a while, but it didn’t do much. He stayed at the tower that day, he fell on bed and groaned. It was so soft, warm, and comfy. He covered up, with the blankets and fell asleep. He doesn’t know when he woke, but he woke to the smell of food. Which right about now sounded amazing. So he hopped out of the bed, and sighed. He was so tired. He walked into the bathroom, and smiled. Tony really cared about him, which sounds like nothing but felt amazing to Peter. He undressed from his dirty suit. It was black on the soles, from dirt and god knows what. He let the water cascade his body. Water dripping from his body, on to the shower floor. He lathers his body, cleaning it. He rinses his body. Then turns off the water, drying himself. He puts on clothes, a blue shirt with a white star on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Walking to the common area he smiles at seeing Pietro, his best friend of sorts, his best superhero friend that is. He was eating his food, and Peter joins, when they are finished. They walk to couch. Pietro smiles at him, patting the seat next to him. “Movie marathon?” he offers, still grinning at Peter. Peter nods, “Yes, sounds great.” They smiles at each other. Pietro surfs through the channels until he finds a Star Wars movie marathon. They stay on the couch for almost all of the movie marathon. Until Tony walks in carrying Chinese take out. “Here”, he says with a grin. “Star Wars! Come on guys, let’s start it over I want to join.” Clint walks in behind him, “Yeah, guys restart.” Peter groans, “At least lets get Steve.” Peter says. Tony shakes his, “No….he’s not here, they needed him there at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters…..Bucky lost control again.” Peter looks down, he keeps trying to meet Bucky, but he always loses control when he gets ready to meet Peter. He smiles that fake smile, and grins.”OK, but if it's movie night, Clint has to get Natasha. And Pietro go make some popcorn, we are doing this right.” he looks at the T.V. then smiles, still fake. The only person who has been able to tell is Natasha, she knows about Peter’s depression, but she promised she wouldn’t say anything if Peter told everybody. That was 3 months ago, and she is still waiting for Peter to tell everybody. She saw right through his mask, and still can, he puts it on for everyone else, its just makes him scared. What if they kick him out, because of it, or think he can't be a hero anymore. He can't let them know. They will leave, the only good things in his life. So he puts the mask on, covering up what's wrong. When everyone returns, and Natasha joins, she stares at him a little. “Pietro go get Wanda, please.” He nods speeding off, 4 seconds later, Wanda is here, guitar in hand. “Pietro!!! Don’t do that it scared me.” he accent heavy in her voice. Natasha stands and whispers something in Wanda’s ear, and she nods. Peter watches this and gets a little nervous, but pushes it aside. It could make his mask and his walls tumble. They watch the movies laughing and smiling, or gasping and crying, depending on the scene. Peter was already tired, and fell asleep against Pietro. They all smile, knowing Peter is so selfless, and this is why he is so tired all the time. When Peter wakes up, he doesn't know when he fell asleep, he is surrounded by his friends. “Why didn't you tell us?” Tony says, his voice laced with concern. “Peter we care, so why didn't you tell us” Clint repeats, Peter pales, eyes brimming with tears. “Don't leave i'm sorry….please...please don't….leave me alone…..” The tears fall, and he couldn't help it. “Don't leave…..i'm so sorry…...please don't leave.” They smile a sad smile, and hold the omega, the only one here who is on. By the time Peter is comforted, he has told them why, and smile.”We wouldn't and won't leave you Peter,” Peter nods, hugging each of them.”It's alright,” they soothe. Hugging him back. When they are done, Peter feels like all the weight he was carrying is gone, buy that was just on his shoulders. He knows there is more, but for right now he is alright. So he lays back down on the couch, surrounded by the ones he loves, and falls asleep without any worries in his head, for now……


	2. When They Meet

He gasped, feeling the blots of electricity enter his body. Bucky spasmed, shaking and shivering, but he knew it for good. Or at least he thought, thought that killing those people was for the better. He felt blank again, normal. Human. Then he was shaken awake by Steve his best friend. So it was OK, ‘it's OK’, he thought to himself. He sat up, looking at his standard room. He was currently getting ready to move to the Avenger’s Tower. Steve smiles at him,”Ready to meet Peter?” Bucky freezes. He stiffens, barely looking up. “I-I forgot…...What if he doesn't like me….the only time we met was during……”, Steve smiles at him again. “He’ll love you….” Bucky nods, looking at him, tilting his head to the side. “Why are you still smiling you creep!” Bucky laughs, Steve laughs too. Bucky can't keep Peter out of his thoughts. The poor boy, probably has nightmares about me. And what I did. He suppresses his own shiver to accompany the memories. It was his fault he tell himself, but that never works. He still did those things, still killed Howard, and his wife Maria. Along with many others. He keeps coming back, the soldier. They did fix some of it, the part where he has words to activate this ‘soldier’ mode, and the killing. But he still ran, and fought. Like today when Steve scared the shit out of him. And it kicked in, he started running scanning for exit, body acting on instinct. He runs faster when he hears footsteps following. He finds the closest exit, which happens to be the back, so it's easy to make his escape. The scans the surrounding area, heading for the trees. This will let him slip away, and there will be no helicopter searches. He looks behind himself, when he sees him. Its Steve, his brain supplies. He stops, and chances a look into his eyes. The storm brewing on the inside looks like an ocean, they sparkle and twinkle. Hec blinks as the storm clears his mind away. He falls to the ground, tears slipping from his grey eyes. He did it again, but in his defence it wasn't his fault. He stands up, a fresh glare pointed at Steve. Steve smiles, but it's looks like he about to run. ”Ummmmm…..sorry….” He glares at him harder. “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!!!” Steve flinches, ducking his head. ”sorry, i'll drive you to the tower, and anywhere you want to, just don't kill me.” Bucky smiles, ruffling his hair. “That's more like it.” Bucky starts to walk back, Steve follows eventually. That’s how they wind up at the tower two hours late. Both alphas were supposed be here earlier, but Steve scared him and that delayed them. They walk to the elevator, and wait for it to come to the ground level. As they walk in, J.A.R.V.I.S. starts up. “Which floor, sirs?” he inquiries. Bucky replies before Steve can, “Common area.” Steve looks surprised, but doesn't say anything. As they walk in, Steve laughs. Peter is still asleep, and he is covered by a blanket and a pillow under his head. Bucky remains silent, watching the teen sleep, he looks so peaceful, and cute he thought. He shook his head, and stares at him for a bit longer. This omega he thought, is so beautiful. The perfect lips, small frame, brown hair, and…..he trailed off as Peter opened his eyes. They were blue too, but so much deeper than Stevie’s they were like seeing the blue sky and the ocean and the smallest hint of grey. It was breathtaking, and breath take it did. He sucked in a breath, and continued to stare. Peter stared back, looking into Bucky's eyes. Neither noticed the others gathering, watching the stare off. It ended when Tony strolled past and ran into Steve's arms, Steve whisked him about. They kissing and laughing and smiling. Like they haven't seen each other in decades. Peter looked away and blushed. Bucky thought it was so sweet and cute, watching his face get so hot and red. The way he’d turn away, to try to hide. Bucky smiled at him, but turned away. ‘Stop it!!!” he told himself, it's just his alpha side. So he walked to the kitchen, trying to clear his head. ‘Omega’ his head chanted. His alpha liked Peter, but he wouldn't burden the poor teen with his problems. When his head cleared he walked into the elevator, J.A.R.V.I.S. piped up again. “Where to Sir?” Bucky thought about it, “The roof,” he stated. The elevator was the only way up to the roof so he’d be okay. Or so he thought, until he saw the one thing he wanted to get away from. Peter hopped up on the roof, Shaking his head. “He doesn’t like you, you are bound to be alone…...like they said i’m is supposed to be.”, Bucky thought about this. “Who doesn't like you?” he asked. Peter looked up startled by the alpha’s presence. “Oh…..ummmm….no one….its nothing.” Bucky cringed, he didn't blame the kid for not liking him, so it's OK. He thought. Bucky stared at him again, but snapped out of it. “Well you can sit…..” gestured to the empty spot beside him on the roof. Peter sat down next to him. “So what happened this morning when we were supposed to meet?” Peter asked, looking at Bucky. Bucky looked back, “Stevie scared the shit out of me…..” Peter stared for a moment, before laughing hard. “What the super scary Winter Soldier got scared?!?!?” Peter laughed, and Bucky grumbled. “It's not funny, i was still tired when he woke me.” But Bucky smiled, he liked when Peter laughed, he looked so at ease, which better on him than worry. So Bucky laughed along, “Yes, i got scared OK. He jumped out of nowhere.” Peter looked up at him, they were both smiling, and all seemed good. That was at least until Steve and Tony came crashing in, kissing and groping each other. Bucky and Peter gaged, running to the elevator. They were laughing again when they reached the Common area. “Wow too busy sucking each others faces off to notice us!” Peter said and laughed. Bucky laughed too, because it was true. When they settled down, they were watching a movie. Everybody was there except for Steve and Tony. Who now presumably playing rabbits. Peter and Bucky sat next to each other, Clint and Pietro were on the loveseat, every now and then kissing the other, and Natasha sat beside Wanda. When Steve and Tony did come in the common area, Steve's face was flushed and Tony had a limped walk. “Rabbits” Peter said in a cough, and everyone started to laugh. Steve blushed, and smirked. “You're just jealous that you can't be screwing likes Rabbits with Barnes.” Peter turned red, and Bucky glared. “Why would you mention it if you didn't care?” Bucky asked. Tony looked at him. “Well i always tease Peter….” Bucky stared,”Why?” Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I ummmm…..n-not sure…” he sat down next to Steve. Bucky looked back at Peter who was now smiling. “Thanks.” Bucky smiles back, “Welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a Beta, or Co-Author if anyone is interested.


	3. Mall Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall, then dream sex, then home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. Not heavy, yet.

     Peter smiled, he loved hanging out with his new friend Karen. He met him while working at Bugle, they hit it off immediately. Almost instantly they were best friends. As of right now they were in the mall, both smiling. Karen was an omega too, and it helped Peter. Two omegas facing the world together. They weren’t alone today after the scene a month ago. They had Bucky and Matt. Or the Winter Soldier, and Daredevil. So they were OK.  
     The incident happened to be a discriminating alpha who thought it was ‘OK’ to emotionally hurt the two omegas. Afterwards they would take Matt and Bucky, two ‘Big strong alphas’ as Karen put it. While she was clutching Matt’s arm. Right now they were at nice Cafe, the smells of sweets attracting Peter and Karen by the coffee. Peter went straight into line to order treats and coffee. Bucky followed, while Karen found seats with Matt.

     When Peter came back he was carrying four coffee cups, while Bucky looked like a walking pile of treats. Of course he was smiling though, his omega was so sweet, funny, and clueless. Bucky didn't catch his mistake until after they sat down. Peter wasn’t his, his finally caught it and mentally scolded himself. Peter set the set the coffee down, then started digging into his treats. All of them were horrified by how much he actually ate. “Where’s it going Matt?” Karen asked in awe. “I think it's like portal to space, or like a bottomless hole.” Matt replied. Bucky was even impressed with his Super Soldier appetite. Peter snorted while Bucky flat out laughed. They weren't wrong, it was like disappearing. But to Bucky it only added to Peter’s charm. My Perfect omega. Bucky caught himself again. This time he forced himself to look away from THE perfect omega. And he focused on the foam in his coffee cup, Bucky let his thought wander.

   

* * *

     Peter was panting under his hand, body trembling. His back arched high as Bucky flicked his nipples, back strung tight. He let his hands drift down Peter’s body, hands purposely missing his erect member. He worked his way down to Peter already soaked hole. Bucky pressed a kiss to the Peter’s inner thigh and a glob of slick rushed out of his hole.  
     Bucky smirked, he loved knowing he was doing this to Peter, watching melt under his hands. He loved it. “So good Peter, my perfect omega,” a high pitched whine left Peter and Bucky soothed him with a searing kiss. His fingers trailed over Peter’s navel, and tapped at the tip of cock. The omega keened, whining softly. “It’s OK my good boy, I love you.”  
     Bucky kissed his way down Peter’s jaw to his neck, leaving a small hickey. As his left bruises on Peter’s neck, he toyed with his hole. Letting a finger put pressure there, but not enough to let his finger slip in, just to tease. The pants and moans that left Peter were Bucky’s fuel. When his fingers finally slipped passed the tight muscle, Bucky had bruises littering Peter’s neck. It was a beautiful sight, and Bucky voiced it. “Your so beautiful, my perfect boy.” Peter tightened around Buck’s finger, whining again. Bucky slipped another finger in, and starting scissoring. Peter arched his back off the bed again, sweat glistened off his skin. He growled softly when he felt a pushing on his shoulder, his growls grew louder as the pushes intensified.  

* * *

 

     Bucky was brought back to the real world, in the same coffee place in the mall. Peter was lightly pushing on his shoulder, “Bucky? Are you OK?”, and he looked up. “Yeah, sorry I day Dreamed.” Peter snorted, “Yeah, I could tell, You ready to go?” Bucky nodded, “yes let's go.” They got and left, The two pairs leaving one another, both pairs left to defend the helpless (In different ways that is).  
     Bucky and Peter got to the tower a little after 5:00. Peter went to wash up, and get ready for dinner. When he came down, his senses were swarmed with the smell of food, good food. Which happened to be garlic baked bread sticks, and Mexican lasagna, that was currently cooling. Steam rolling off the tops of both, and the smell attracting not just him, but the others in the tower. Steve was standing over the fresh food, smirking. “Hungry?” he said in a tease, and everybody nodded. He chuckled lightly before continuing, “OK, but everyone has to talk about their day. Clint Barton, you touch the food you're dead.” Steve said, startling everyone as Steve turned to Clint hanging from the air vents. He laughed nervously, before ducking back into the vents, Pietro groaned and sped off.  
    Peter laughed as did everyone else, it was fairly funny. And so dinner began, with everyone laughing. Steve was first to talk about his day. Starting with where Tony and him went. They had a normal day. They went to Central Park, in disguise that is. Then Bruce talked about his new radio active discoveries. Which included Peter, and how in both of them, there are different living cells. These cells are of course the radioactive kind. They give both of them their powers, and they react differently to each other. Having Peter’s and his own samples mixed on accident, they interacted. He also said that if Peter ever becomes a hulk of sorts, he'd be stronger than the real hulk. That being because he has more radiation than hulk.  
     Then he talked about getting a new intern. Which had Peter nerding out about, but Bruce kindly said Peter couldn't be his intern. “Because you're already a scientist to me. So you would have a job at my lab.”  
     ”Really Bruce you think?”, and the older male nodded. Everyone at the table still understood squat about what was said, except for Tony. Even then he was having trouble. Biochemistry isn't his strong suit. (Lol, that was not on purpose.) Natasha went next, her and all the other girls had a day off, as aliases. Natasha had straight hair again, Wanda had new painted nails (still black), and Pepper got a haircut. Which Bruce had pointed out. Then Peter and Bucky told about their day.  
     When dinner was over, and the dishes had been washed. The Avengers sat down and watched some TV. This time Peter got to pick. And him being a nerd led to a whole bunch of Batman movies. They watched them until Peter, Tony, and Clint were asleep. Then their respected partner carried them to bed. When Peter was laid down, Bucky made to leave, but he was caught by a hand. Peter’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I tried to have a cliff hanger, sorta. Anyway, I was thinking next chapter we go into another relation ship. So like we would learn about Clint and Pietro, and Steve and Tony. Tell me what you think. Also please point out my Grammar mistakes. I need to correct them,


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know its been forever, and I feel horrible about it. Please forgive me.

The hand grabbing at his palm was shocking, almost unbelievable. Then his mind caught with him, the boy beside him was probably asleep. He turned his head to check but the brunette was wide awake. Bucky had half a mind to yank his hand away and scream at the kid that he doesn't want this. Not an emotionally scarred, murderer, not the broken alpha. But when the Peter wrapped his arms Bucky’s neck, he couldn’t resist putting his arms around Peter.

They stayed like that for an hour. Holding onto each other, like if they let go they would die. Peter then stared into the grey eye’s of the Winter Soldier, and Bucky stared into Peter brown eyes. Both sending silent messages, until one spoke. “I like you…” Peter said quietly in a hushed whisper. Bucky smiled softly, “I do too.” the alpha said. Bucky hesitantly leaned into the smaller man’s spaces. “Can I kiss you Pete?”, Peter smiled before leaning and stealing the kiss himself. They smiled into the kiss, and broke apart only to breath in each other air.

It liberating, breathtaking (literally), undeniably so. Bucky couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He lowered himself on the bed, just holding Peter, the omega’s head resting on his chest. They fell asleep soon after, sleep consuming them. They didn’t move, toss, or turn during their sleep. Which for them was very, very unusual. It was the most restful sleep they had ever had. When they woke, it was magical. To both men, it was so comforting to wake next to someone, and when they decided to move the world was spinning. Bucky couldn’t believe they were doing this together, the things he's wanted forever. When they got up, Bucky held Peter’s hand. The feeling of scars made him stop. He counted 5 on each wrist before Peter pulled away.

“Peter? What……..what'd you do?....” Before Bucky could get an answer the boy was gone. Bucky got up, and started to follow but when he made it through the door the boy was gone again. Like he disappeared from the face of earth.  
\----------P.O.V change.--------

Peter swung through the streets of New York, body swaying and being pulled taunt by weight of himself. He landed on the place he knew he’d be safe to talk, the person who had made he be ok with being himself. He knocked on Matt’s door, waiting for a few seconds before the door opened to the blind man. He still had bed head, and his cloths were very loose. His shirt showing a bit of his bite mark from Karen. Peter also noticed that his grey sweat pants were hanging on his hip. The man also did not have his glasses, proving he had just woken up.

“Peter?.....” his voice mumbled tired and groggy.

“Matt….he felt them, he knows…...i messed up, the past came to haunt me…” Peter said voice cracking as he said “knows”.

“Peter, I need you to breath….1...2...3...4 in and 1...2...3...4 out come on. Follow me. 1...2...3...4 in and 1...2...3...4” Peters breathing slowed to the same pace as Matt’s, he then followed Matt into the apartment. The omega calmed after a few run of the breathing exercises. Matt smiled at him.

“Now, who found what Peter?” The man inquired, still smiling making Peter better.

“Bucky found the scars….my cuts….” he said voice low and quiet. Matt nodded, leaning forward to hug Peter.

“I know it's hard, and i'm glad you trust. So i'm going to give you the best advice i can.” Matt said. “Peter i know that you haven’t stopped, i know…..that it's hard not to have anyone. But you do, you have Bucky. You have someone who is just as broken as you are, some who will understand. But broken parts will always fit back together. You two can the broken parts eachother need. You two will work out, and this man will make you happy. And if he breaks your heart i'll still rip out his balls and feed them to Fisk.” Matt said, ending with a huff. Peter laughed a bit too.

“Thanks Matt, I knew I could go to my mentor.” Peter said as he hugged Matt again. They parted ways, as Peter sung back to the tower. He stopped by a coffee shop. Getting coffee for all of the people living in the tower. When he got back it was mid afternoon. Peter walked into the common area, and out the coffee down. The group was devising a plan to find Peter. 

“Thanks for the thought, but I was just talking to Matt, and uhhh Bucky can I talk to you?” The alpha nodded and followed Peter into a more secluded area of the common floor. Everyone was wondering what Peter and Bucky were talking about, until Peter leaned up and kissed Bucky while the alpha held the omega close. The two disappeared into the elevator Down Bucky’s room. The couple sat down on the few couches and cuddled while Friday put on Moana.

“I'm sorry i didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want to ruin what wasn't even anything until last night and this morning.” Peter said to Bucky, he then kissed him again, while leaning against him a bit.

“Peter it's ok, I wouldn’t have judged. I know what you're going through. I've been there.” He said as he lifted his sleeve revealing his many scars. But I won’t stop loving you Peter.” Peter smiled before he said.

“You love me Bucky Barnes?” Peter asked.

“Yes Peter Parker I love, all your flaws. Which let me add isn't a lot, and all your scars. So yes Peter Parker I love you, I'll love you forever.” 

“Good because I love you too Bucky Barnes,”The two kissed one last time, before heading to bed. They choose to sleep in Bucky’s bed, and soon fell asleep. Bodies close, legs intertwined, hands knotted together, and hearts beating as one.


	5. Love

The hand grabbing at his palm was shocking, almost unbelievable. Then his mind caught with him, the boy beside him was probably asleep. He turned his head to check but the brunette was wide awake. Bucky had half a mind to yank his hand away and scream at the kid that he doesn't want this. Not an emotionally scarred, murderer, not the broken alpha. But when the Peter wrapped his arms Bucky’s neck, he couldn’t resist putting his arms around Peter.  
They stayed like that for an hour. Holding onto each other, like if they let go they would die. Peter then stared into the grey eye’s of the Winter Soldier, and Bucky stared into Peter brown eyes. Both sending silent messages until one spoke. “I like you…” Peter said quietly in a hushed whisper. Bucky smiled softly, “I do too.” the alpha said. Bucky hesitantly leaned into the smaller man’s spaces. “Can I kiss you, Pete?”, Peter smiled before leaning and stealing the kiss himself. They smiled into the kiss and broke apart only to breath in each other air.  
It liberating, breathtaking (literally), undeniably so. Bucky couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He lowered himself on the bed, just holding Peter, the omega’s head resting on his chest. They fell asleep soon after, sleep consuming them. They didn’t move, toss, or turn during their sleep. Which for them was very, very unusual. It was the most restful sleep they had ever had. When they woke, it was magical. To both men, it was so comforting to wake next to someone, and when they decided to move the world was spinning. Bucky couldn’t believe they were doing this together, the things he's wanted forever. When they got up, Bucky held Peter’s hand. The feeling of scars made him stop. He counted 5 on each wrist before Peter pulled away.  
“Peter? What……..what'd you do?....” Before Bucky could get an answer the boy was gone. Bucky got up and started to follow but when he made it through the door the boy was gone again. Like he disappeared from the face of the earth.  
\----------P.O.V change.--------  
Peter swung through the streets of New York, body swaying and being pulled taunt by weight of himself. He landed on the place he knew he’d be safe to talk, the person who had made he be ok with being himself. He knocked on Matt’s door, waiting for a few seconds before the door opened to the blind man. He still had bed head, and his clothes were very loose. His shirt showing a bit of his bite mark from Karen. Peter also noticed that his grey sweatpants were hanging on his hip. The man also did not have his glasses, proving he had just woken up.  
“Peter?.....” his voice mumbled tired and groggy.  
“Matt….he felt them, he knows…... I messed up, the past came to haunt me…” Peter said voice cracking as he said: “knows”.  
“Peter, I need you to breath….1...2...3...4 in and 1...2...3...4 outcome on. Follow me. 1...2...3...4 in and 1...2...3...4” Peters breathing slowed to the same pace as Matt’s, he then followed Matt into the apartment. The omega calmed after a few runs of the breathing exercises. Matt smiled at him.  
“Now, who found what Peter?” The man inquired, still smiling making Peter better.  
“Bucky found the scars….my cuts….” he said voice low and quiet. Matt nodded, leaning forward to hug Peter.  
“I know it's hard, and I'm glad you trust. So I'm going to give you the best advice I can.” Matt said. “Peter I know that you haven’t stopped, I know…..that it's hard not to have anyone. But you do, you have Bucky. You have someone who is just as broken as you are, some who will understand. But broken parts will always fit back together. You two can the broken parts each other need. You two will work out, and this man will make you happy. And if he breaks your heart I'll still rip out his balls and feed them to Fisk.” Matt said, ending with a huff. Peter laughed a bit too.  
“Thanks, Matt, I knew I could go to my mentor,” Peter said as he hugged Matt again. They parted ways, as Peter sung back to the tower. He stopped by a coffee shop. Getting coffee for all of the people living in the tower. When he got back it was mid-afternoon. Peter walked into the common area and put the coffee down. The group was devising a plan to find Peter.  
“Thanks for the thought, but I was just talking to Matt, and uh Bucky can I talk to you?” The alpha nodded and followed Peter into a more secluded area of the common floor. Everyone was wondering what Peter and Bucky were talking about until Peter leaned up and kissed Bucky while the alpha held the omega close. The two disappeared into the elevator Down Bucky’s room. The couple sat down on the few couches and cuddled while Friday put on Moana.  
“I'm sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want to ruin what wasn't even anything until last night and this morning,” Peter said to Bucky, he then kissed him again while leaning against him a bit.  
“Peter it's ok, I wouldn’t have judged. I know what you're going through. I've been there.” He said as he lifted his sleeve revealing his many scars. But I won’t stop loving you, Peter.” Peter smiled before he said.  
“You love me, Bucky Barnes?” Peter asked.  
“Yes, Peter Parker I love, all your flaws. Which let me add isn't a lot and all your scars. So yes Peter Parker I love you, I'll love you forever.”  
“Good because I love you too Bucky Barnes,”The two kissed one last time, before heading to bed. They choose to sleep in Bucky’s bed and soon fell asleep. Bodies close, legs intertwined, hands knotted together, and hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. At first I couldn't remember my account password. And then, i had writer's block and it was so hard to over come that. But now i'm back. This really be the last chapter, but please feel free to leave some ideas/promts for another story.


End file.
